


[Vid] Song to a Seagull

by sandalwoodbox



Category: The Secret of Roan Inish (1994)
Genre: Animal Harm, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanvids, Freedom, Homesickness, Pregnancy, Selkie - Freeform, Selkie marriage, Unresolved Ending, canon-typical nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: Humans are hungry for worlds they can't share. What the sea will take, the sea must have.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Song to a Seagull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Animal Harm: Includes a scene with a table of dead fish being gutted.  
> Thank you Rhea314 for betaing!

Password: seagull

[Song to a Seagull](https://vimeo.com/499068759) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
